Blue Eyes
by Lynni Kaiba
Summary: Tea has feelings for Seto now and He has feelings for her too,But would the 2 express their feelings?
1. 1st Chappie

New story.Its about Tea and Seto why you asked?well i dunno i just wanted to try something new and different and Tina i'm not writing this fanfic to piss you off.Even tho i dislike Tea but like i said i wanted to try something new.  
  
Note:I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Please do NOT flame or anything like that.If you dislike my fanfic or whatever then please don't read it or whatever.  
  
:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:  
  
Tea was runnning as fast as she can,she was late once again.She ran inside the school not watching where she was going,she accidently bumped into Seto Kaiba.  
  
"I'm soooo sorry i wasn't-," Tea got cut off because she looked up and saw it was Kaiba. "Oh sorry Kaiba." Tea blushed and ran off to her class.  
  
Kaiba turned around and watched her running away.He walked into his english class and took a seat in the back.'Why is that friend of Yugi's always like that to me? Shes acting different ever since the Battle City Tourament ended.' Kaiba thought.  
  
"Class please take out a piece of notebook paper and a pen or pencil and start writing about 'Prison' write anything that comes in your mind about Prison and i would give you 5 minutes to complete this task," Mrs.Suzuki said.  
  
He took out a piece of paper and a pen and started writing.5 minutes later a student walked around the class and collected the papers.  
  
"Now this month everyone would have to chose a topic any topic you want and it must be apporiate too.It could be about a person too,your bestfriend your parents or whoever or whatever.This report would be due by the end of this month.If you turn it in early you would get extra credit points but if you turn it late you would get a C just a C it doesn't matter if your report was really well written or something the only thing that matters is that you turn it in on the right day or before that due date.Remember to try your best." Mrs.Suzuki told the class and took and seat at her desk. "Now would be a good time if you start thinking about which topic to write about."  
  
'What should i write about?Kaiba corp.?How to control a company?' Kaiba thought. He couldn't think of a topic to write. He decided to write about a person but who?  
  
::Next class/Computers::  
  
Everyone walked into class and took a seat at a computer. Some were using laptops. Mr.Marushige(hehehe hes my computer teacher but i have him in 1st period)walked in.  
  
"Let's see everyone is here i think and everyone came on time." Mr.Marushige said. "Well today we are going to start a new thing because the program we were using kept on freezing the computers and stuff. Now this week we would be creating a 5 sec. or 10 sec. movie. You have to create a character on Clairs Draw(uhhh i dunno if dey have this in japan but i can't think soooo they are using the program that i have at my school.Sorry.)and when you're done creating your character you may add a background image and stuff like that.When you want to start animating your character press Control,Apple Key and * and you start saving your frames.You should name your frames Lastname.# for example i would name my file Marushige.01 and Marushige.02 and ETC."  
  
Mr.Marushige showed everyone what to do.'God this is easy i should've chose a better elective' Kaiba thought. Tea was in this class too. She was creating her character they were her friends Yugi,Joey,Tristan,Ryou and of course she was in it too. Kaiba's character was the Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
  
::After School::  
  
Tea was with her friends and Kaiba was well by himself.He got into his limo and Tea was watching him.  
  
"Hey Tea!!!!Can you Hear us?!?!?!?!HELLO!!!!" Tristan and Joey yelled.  
  
"Uh what?" She asked in confusion.  
  
"Were you even listening to us?What were you staring at?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Sure..."  
  
The group walked home. When Tea got home she went to her room and took out a book that she checked out during lunch at the school library and started reading. 'uhhhhhhh i wonder what Kaiba is doing right now......WAIT what the hell am i saying?!?!?!" Tea thought. She close the book and walked to the living room and turned on the TV. 'uhhhh shouldn't i start writing on that one report in english class?' she turned the TV off and walked to the room again. Tea took out a piece a paper and started writing about Kaiba. She stopped. "What am i doing? should be writing about Kittens not Kaiba! God why am i even thinking about him?' she ripped up the paper and went to the living room again. 'Why am i in the living room again?!?!?!?!?!' the phone rang, Tea quickly answered it.  
  
"Hello?" She asked.  
  
"Hey its Serenity!"  
  
"Oh Hey!"  
  
"well i was wondering if you would like to go to the mall or something?"  
  
"why?.."  
  
"I'm bored and i really need to get something for my friends birthday"  
  
"Well sure i guess and i think i need some fresh air"  
  
"okay then i would be at your house in i don't know but around 15 minutes"  
  
"Okay then Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Tea hung up and walked to her room and changed into something else but her school uniform.  
  
::At The Kaiba Mansion::  
  
Kaiba was on his laptop once again.Checking on the stocks.While he was doing that Mokuba ran in.  
  
"Big brother can we go to the mall and get some ice cream?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"No" Seto said.  
  
"Pretty please?" Mokuba gave Seto the sweetest look ever.  
  
'Why does he always do that?' Seto thought.  
  
"Sure" Seto said.  
  
"YaY!!!!" Mokuba said with happiness.  
  
'Wait what did i just say?' Seto thought.  
  
:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:  
  
Hope you liked it and sorry if there was any mispelled words or something.Please reivew!!!Next chapter coming up really soon. 


	2. At The Mall

Hope you guys like this chapter.Please don't flame or anything and i do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.;.:.:.:.:  
  
While Seto and Mokuba was sitting in the limo going to the mall for ice cream Mokuba was a little hyper.  
  
"After we get ice cream can we buy 25 pounds of sugar?" Mokuba asked in excitment.  
  
"No," Seto said.  
  
"Pretty pleaseeeeeeeeeeee with 100 trillion cherries on top?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"No," Seto said once again.  
  
"Awwww come on big brother please??i've been a good boy today," Mokuba said in a babyish voice.  
  
"Sure you have. Why do you want 25 pounds of sugar anyway?' Seto asked in concern.  
  
"I wanna eat the sugar!I'm having cravings for sugar!" Mokuba said.  
  
"Cravings for sugar?" Seto asked.   
  
"Yep!!!" Mokuba said.  
  
"No you can not have 25 pounds of sugar" Seto said and turned away.  
  
"Awwww why big brother?don't you love me anymore?" Mokuba said and gave Seto the cutest look ever.  
  
'No not that look please god no,Not that cutsy look' Seto thought. 'Wait it is that cute look...nooooooo must control my self and say NO.'  
  
'Sure you can have 25 pounds of sugar.' Seto said  
  
"YaY!!!!!" Mokuba said in excitment.  
  
'Wait did i say yes?' Seto thought.  
  
::At Tea's Place::  
  
Tea was getting ready to go to the mall with Serenity.While she was brushing her hair the door bell rang.She ran to the door and opened it.  
  
"Are you ready?" Serenity asked.  
  
"yeah just hold on a minute" Tea said and ran back to her room.  
  
She placed her brush down and off she went.The two girls walked to the mall(yeah the mall is close to her place i guess)and while they were walking they discussed about how their lives changed after Battle City ended.  
  
"Well i've grown at least 2 inches," Serenity Said.  
  
"Oh yeah i can tell.Well its kinda strange that i'm starting to have these feelings for somebody" Tea said.  
  
"Is it Yami?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Tristan?'  
  
"Ewww no.."  
  
"Joey?"  
  
"No."  
  
"uhhh lets see it can't be duke right?"  
  
"Right"  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
"uhhh no"  
  
"It can't be Kaiba i know that for sure."  
  
Tea looked down and blushed.  
  
"OMG!It's Kaiba?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Awwww thats cute"  
  
"....."  
  
"You would never know he might love you too!"  
  
"LOVE?SERENITY I NEVER SAID I LOVED HIM!!!"  
  
"Hehehehe oops sorry"  
  
They walked for about half an hour to get to the mall.When they arrived they went stright to this one store(i dunno which exactly cuz i dunno so just pick any store you want that has clothes).After that they wanted to get some ice cream.  
  
::In the Ice Cream place::  
  
At one of the tables mokuba was sitting across from Seto eating a really huge sundae.Tea and Serenity walked in.  
  
"I just love the new skirt i brought" Serenity said.  
  
"Yeah its really cute" Tea replied.  
  
Seto looked up cause he reconize that voice.  
  
"Hey look there goes your crush" Serenity whispered.  
  
"SHHHHHHHH!!!!i think i know" Tea answered.  
  
Mokuba saw Tea.  
  
"HEY TEA HEY SERENITY COME OVER AND SIT WITH US!!!!" Mokuba yelled.  
  
Both girls walked over but Serenity sat wit Mokuba(no they are not hooked up)and Tea stared at Serenity and Serenity winked at Tea and Tea knew she had to sit by Seto(sorry if this was confusing).Everyone was quite.About 10 minutes later Serenity had enough of the non talking zone.  
  
"Okay well i'm gonna go to the Candy store" Serenity said. "Wanna come Mokuba?"  
  
"Yeah!!!!!" He said in excitment.  
  
Serenity and Mokuba left.Now its only Tea and Seto.They didn't say anything.Just kept quite.  
  
"Uhhhhh so how is everything going for you?" Tea asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Seto said.  
  
"Well Battle City ended for about 1 year now so how are things going for you?"  
  
"Pretty well i guess"  
  
'God i can't do this i mean i can't talk to him or anything i don't even know what to talk about!' Tea thought.  
  
"I'm sorry i must go" Tea said and ran out.  
  
'Whats her problem?' He thought.  
  
Tea decided to walk home by herself.'Hehehehe i'm sorry serenity' She thought. She walked and thought about lots of things.She wants to tell Seto how she feels but it just won't come out.  
  
:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.;.:.:.:.:  
  
Stupid chapter i know.Please Review!!!sorry for the uncorrect spellings and stuff. 


	3. Pets?

The new story format ish crappy looking what did fanfiction.net do to mah wonderful and pretty(eh i dunno about wonderful and pretty lolz)story?!?!?!?! well here's the 3rd chappie of 'Blue Eyes'   
  
Note:I DO NOT Own Yu-Gi-Oh! and please don't flame.If the format is crappy looking like the others please review or e-mail and tell me cause it would really help.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Tea took a step into her house and turned on the lights.She saw 2 adorable kittens. 'Where did they came from?' Tea thought. She walked all over the house to see if the back door was open or any windows was. Yep the downstairs bathroom window was open. She went back to the living room and picked up the 2 kittens. 'Awwwww there sooooo cute i'm gonna keep them,but what should i name them?but 1st lets see if they're girls or boys or even both.' She picked both kittens up and looked under(okay stupid i know and you guys didn't need to know but uhhhh to bad lolz).' Yep its a girl and a boy kitty. I'm gonna you Blubbles and i'm gonna name you Pochacco.(no i do not own Pochacco or any of the Sanrio characters lolz)' She walked up to her room and placed the kitties on her bed. 'Hey won't they did a litter box or something cause i don't them to use the bathroom in my room or anything.' Tea opened her closet and took out 2 shoe boxes and went downstairs to look for something thats smiliar to kitty litter. Nope she couldn't find anything that was smiliar to kitty litter. Tea went back to her room took 20 dollars took the 2 cats and went out the door.  
  
"I'm going to the store buying you 2 some kitty litter and i'm bringing you to make sure you don't pee or poop in the house," She said to the kittens.  
  
She walked into a pet store and saw Kaiba in there. 'Why would he be shopping in a pet store?' she thought. Mokuba saw Tea.  
  
"Big brother there goes Tea over there!!!!!!Can i pleaseeeeeeeeeee show her the puppy you brought me?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Sure but i'm coming with you cause you might get lost" Seto said.  
  
Both of the Kaiba brother walked to where Tea was.  
  
"HEY TEA!!!!!!!!!" Mokuba said excitly.  
  
"Hey Mokuba awwww how cute" Tea said  
  
(Note:Mokuba has a pomeranian puppie)  
  
"Seto brought it for me"   
  
"Awwww thats nice of him"  
  
She looked up at Seto and gave him a smile.  
  
"Tea you have kittens?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Yes i have kittens." Tea said.  
  
"Oh where'ya get it?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"I found them"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
Tea got the kitty litter she wanted and walked to the cashier. She paid for it and walked out. Mokuba was running after her.  
  
"TEA TEA TEA TEA TEA TEA TEA TEA TEA WAIT UP!!!!!!!!!!!" Mokuba yelled.  
  
"Yeah Mokuba?" She asked.  
  
"Seto and i was wondering if you would like to come over to our house for dinner tonight"  
  
"No thats okay i have work to do."  
  
"Tomorrow night?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"The next before tomorrow?"  
  
"I'm sorry Mokuba but i don't know i would love to but i just don't know"  
  
She walked off. 'Why does Seto want me to come over to his place for dinner?' She thought. When she got inside the house....the kittens peed on her.  
  
"Awwwwww Shit!" she said in disappointment.  
  
"Couldn't you guys just waited for a couple of minutes to use the bathroom. Now i smell alll stinky and stuff ewww."  
  
Tea place the kittens in the box and locked them in her room. She went into the bathroom and took a shower. When she was done she came out all dry and clean and isn't smelling like kitty urine. She looked at the clock and it was 8:07PM. 'Time sure does go by fast' she thought.  
  
"Now its beddie time for you kitties."  
  
She took out some sheets of newspaper and spread it on parts of the floor placed the kittens on it and gave them a soft blanket.  
  
"Now sleep i got some hw to do and i need it to be really quite"  
  
Tea took out a piece of paper and a pen. She started to write the report in english class. She was done with all of her hw around 10.(where are her parents well i dunno but lets just pretend they went on a yearly trip to some country)The phone rang. Tea answered it.  
  
"Hello?" She said lazliy.  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Serenity"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAIT FOR ME!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"You know she should've stay back cause Kaiba gave me a ride home"  
  
"Oh well i don't really care"  
  
"Soooo what did you guys talk about while Mokuba and i went to the candy store?"  
  
"Nothing important"  
  
"Oh...you know you must tell him someday"  
  
"So..it doesn't really matter if i do tell him my feelings or not"  
  
"What would you do or say if i told you Kaiba was on the other line?"  
  
"Seren if he is i'm going to kill you!!!!"  
  
"Don't worry hes not"  
  
They talked for a little while. Around 11:30 she finally went to bed(no she didn't spend all that time on the phone). Tea looked down at the kittens they were sleeping peacefully.  
  
~*~  
  
Okay i'm done with this chapter.Yes i know this chapter was boring and stuff and i dunno why i put that she founded kittens in her house ^.^ please review!!!!! oh and thanks for all the people who reviewed my story!!!! 


	4. 4th CHappie

Finally a new chapter! Okay I haven't been updating because of stupid school . well now I have a new minutes of my life to start on a new chapter. So here's the 4th chapter of 'Blue Eyes'  
  
Note: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! If I did I won't be doing this for a living(jk lolz)  
  
~*~  
  
Tea woke up to the sound of purring kittens. The orange and mixed with yellow kitten(Bubbles)jumped onto Tea's bed and laid on her tummy while the black mixed with white kitten(Pochacco)started to rip up Tea's English homework. She didn't realized what was going on until something fell to the floor.  
  
CARSH!!!!  
  
Pochacco got scared of the loud noise and hide under the bed. 'Don't tell me that stupid kitten broke something,' thought Tea. She slowly opened her eyes and looked over to her desk. There it was a blue broken lamp with little pieces of the light bulb all over the place.  
  
"Oh god what did I do to deserved this?!?!?!?!?" Tea yelled.  
  
She got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. She went inside and closed the door and stayed in there for 15 minutes and then got out. Both of the kittens were on the bed cuddling with Tea's blanket and pillow. Tea rolled her eyes and went over to the desk and started picking up the pieces from the broken lamp. After she was done with that she got dressed for school. Around 8:05 AM she walked out of the apartment(yeah she really does live in an apartment finally found out while watching yu-gi-oh episode 148 in Japanese of course!). Before Tea left for school she locked the kittens in a closet full of coats and stuff like that(stupid eh? Hehe). Around 8:20 AM she arrived at school class was going to start in 5 minutes so she just walked straight to class. Mrs.Suzuki walked in.  
  
"Well good morning class!" Mrs.Suzuki said in excitement. "I hope every actually started on their reports because guess what the rough draft is due today! So please take it out and I would come around and collect them. If you didn't start on it yet I suggest you to start it now or tonight."  
  
Tea searched for the piece of paper that she worked on all night in her book bag but couldn't find it. 'Oh crap where is it I swear I placed it in here last night...oh god please don't let that be the piece of paper Pochacco was ripping up," Tea thought. Mrs.Suzuki was standing at Tea's desk.  
  
"Tea where's your rough draft?" Mrs.Suzuki asked.  
  
"Uhhh I'm sure I placed it in my book bag last night after I was done," Tea replied.  
  
"Well I suppose you don't have it with you," Mrs.Suzuki said in a bitchy voice.  
  
"I think my kitten ripped up my paper cause last night I either placed it in my book bag or left it on my desk," Tea said.  
  
"That's what they all say and its such a lame excuse Tea," Mrs.Suzuki said and walked away.  
  
"Oh..that bitch!" Tea said under her breath.  
  
"I heard that Tea," said Mrs.Suzuki.  
  
Tea rolled her eyes and placed her head on the desk and stared to her right. 2 minutes later Ryou tapped her on the right shoulder.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ryou said with kindness.  
  
"Yes I'm okay thanks for asking non like some people" She replied looking at Yugi.  
  
Ryou smiled and went back to his seat. Yugi just started at her from across(he sits from her left).  
  
"Why are you in a mean mood now?" Yugi asked in a worried voice.  
  
"I don't know I mean this morning my kittens broke my lamp and ripped up my rough draft and now Mrs.Suzuki is giving me a bitchy attitude cause I didn't have my rough draft and she thought I made up that excuse I mean it was true my kittens ripped up my paper!" Tea said angrily.  
  
"You have kittens?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yes I have kittens," Tea said.  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Since yesterday."  
  
"Where did you get them?"  
  
"Found them."  
  
Yugi's eyes were wide now(wait their always wide v.v).  
  
"You found them?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yes I found them, Have a problem with that?" Tea replied.  
  
"Now it's just that the kittens might have rabies, I think you should take them to the veterinarian and give the kittens shots."  
  
"Yugi I don't care if the kittens have rabies. Do you want one? Two kittens is a pain in the ass for me"  
  
Yugi's eyes were light up now. You can see sparks in his eyes.  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"Just come bye my apartment today and I give you the blackish white one okay?"  
  
"Sure, wait is it a female or male?"  
  
"male."  
  
"oh okay then."  
  
After school when Tea got home she opened the closet with the kittens in it and said, "OH SHIT WHAT THE HELL DID YOU STUPID THINGS DO!!!!!!" everything was ripped up you can see scratches on the door. The kittens where scared of Tea now, they're in the corner of the closet crying. Yugi came over and Tea handed him the kitten and gave him a hug and sigh and said thanks and he went home.  
  
"Okay you better be the good kitten," Tea said while petting it.  
  
When it was about 7 PM Serenity called.  
  
"Hey!" said Serenity.  
  
"Hi" said Tea.  
  
"Do you like Seto?"  
  
"uhhh as a friend yeah"  
  
"Do you like him more as a friend?"  
  
"uhhh why?"  
  
"Oh nevermind then, Do you think he's mean?"  
  
"I don't know, I don't really know him that well"  
  
"Oh okay then well I gotta go bye!"  
  
"Bye."(hehe my friend she did that to me once only the guy she was talking about wasn't Seto)  
  
Tea hung up.  
  
"Okay that was strange..oh god no.if he was on the other line I would kill Seren soooo badly!"  
  
Around 9 PM Tea called Serenity.  
  
"Serenity?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Its me Tea"  
  
"Oh hey"  
  
"Yeah yeah whatever, Please tell me that when you called me and just started asking me questions like I like Seto and all he wasn't on the other line"  
  
"oh..uhhhhhhh he was.."  
  
"DAMN YOU WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"but I got good news though"  
  
"what"  
  
"he likes you too"  
  
"whatever stop lying"  
  
"he does"  
  
"I don't believe you so bye!"(ummmm this also happened to me even tho my friend her name wasn't Serenity and my name wasn't Tea)  
  
Tea hung up. 'Wait did she say he likes me too?' Tea thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Okay done with chapter 4 and chapter 5 is coming soon! Hope you like and please review!!! Oh and sorry if this chapter was boring but the next one there would be Seto in it. ^.^ 


	5. Dreams

So sorry. On the other chapter I put Seto instead of Kaiba ..hehe... its just that well I'm used of calling Kaiba 'Seto' for some reason so my bad but this time his name would be Kaiba ^.^ Well here's a new chapter(no duh!)  
  
Note: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or but I do own this story so no copying! But for x-mas I would sure like to own Yu-Gi-Oh! hehe  
  
~*~  
  
That whole night Tea laid in her bed thinking. 'Did Serenity tell me that he likes me too?' She thought. Tea stared at the ceiling hoping that he wasn't on the other line at all when Serenity called. 'It can't be true she must've been playing around I mean where would she get Kaiba's phone number and stuff like that and why would he tell her if he liked me okay maybe he doesn't but still this is Kaiba we're talking about.' Tea turned off the lights and dozed off.  
  
:: In Tea's Dream::  
  
Tea was in a field full of daisies, she looked around and down at what she was wearing. She was wearing a yellow night grown with laces and stuff like that(you know fancy stuff).  
  
"Where am I?" She asked.  
  
All you can hear was the wind blowing and her dress was making a fluttering sound(well you know that sound when the wind blows on dresses and stuff like that). She walked around the field.  
  
"Why am I here?" She asked.  
  
"You're here to confess all your feelings you have for Seto Kaiba," said a mysterious voice.  
  
"The hell," Tea said.  
  
"God just tell me all your feelings for Seto Kaiba," said the mysterious voice.  
  
"Why should I?" Tea asked.  
  
"JUST TELL ME!!!" said the mysterious voice but this time the voice sounded mad.  
  
"Who are you?" Tea asked in confusion.  
  
"That doesn't matter now JUST FREAKING TELL ME ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS FOR KAIBA!!!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause I said so, Now tell me!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you want to suffer with pain?"  
  
"Eh how? After all this is only a dream. I'm not that stupid!"  
  
"Yes you are"  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
This went on for about an hour. But when that house past Tea has enough of it and woke up from the dream.  
  
"What a strange dream.." Tea said.  
  
Once again Tea slowly closed her eyes trying to forget everything that happened in the crazy and stupid dream and tried to have a goodnight sleep but before she could even fully close her eyes her kitten bounce on the bed.  
  
"Aye! Stop that!" Tea yelled at her kitten.  
  
The kitten actually listened to her and sat on the bed looking at Tea and moving its head from side to side purring softly. Tea fell asleep once again.  
  
::In Tea's Dream Once Again::  
  
This time Tea was wearing her school uniform standing in the hallway of her school alone while everyone was already in their classes. She saw someone walking around the corner, it was Kaiba. While Kaiba was walking quickly to his class cause he was already late Tea heard Kaiba's voice it sounded like if he was thinking but for some how Tea could hear.  
  
'I'm freaking late once again!!! Damn you English teacher always keeping me after class to talk about my reports that means nothing about my life. Why do I need to go to school anyway I'm already the top one in the whole school and smarter then anyone in the world. Even running a company is better then going to school god the only reason why I'm going is just to see that Tea girl.' Seto thought.  
  
Tea stood there in shock(even though the only thing she can do was stand there). What she heard was it true? This was like going into Seto's mind but after all this is a dream anything can happen. Tea woke up cause her alarm clock was ringing already(ringing or whatever).  
  
~*~  
  
Okay this chapter is short and I've been busy and stuff I got lots of school work to do. Please Review!!! 


	6. Author's Note

EeeeK!!! I am soooo sorry about this. I know I haven't updated for a long time now but its just that I've been doing sooo much work and I have a lot of school work to do but I would try to update more this month and you have to understand that I need to spent more time with my homework and stuff cause my grade are taking a big DIVE down.sooo I hope you guys understand!!!!  
  
Lots of Love,  
Lynni  
  
P.S.- New chapter would be posted or done by the end of this week 


	7. Yugi

Wow many people like this story….. I feel soooo special now lolz well lets try to get 50 reviews!!! Okay that might not happen but it might ^.~ I am sooo stressed out with everything now so please don't hate me if the story goes down and doesn't make sense cause my brain its like not working that well its all stuffy and stuff. Well anyway now on with the chapter….  
  
Note:I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh! but I do own this story ^.^   
  
[!*!]  
  
Tea rolled over to her right and fell off the bed. She was tired and wanted to get more sleep but today she had to go over to Yugi's house early for some reason.(note: its Saturday)Tea just laid on the floor for awhile and got up. Tea brush her teeth, brush her hair, put on some normal clothes and other stuff and then left. While she was walking over to Yugi's house the wind was blowing really hard and fast, which made her hair go all over the place. The whole time while she was walking over there she was holding onto her head making sure her hair wasn't going to get messed up again. Tea got to Yugi's house when the wind was blowing madly.  
  
"I-Its soooo windly outside and cold too," Tea said.  
  
"Yeah I can tell." Yugi said and pointed to a tree that had fallen a few minutes ago.  
  
"So why am I here this early again??"  
  
"I wanted to know something…."  
  
"What then?"  
  
"Well Serenity told me that ummm uhhh …."  
  
"Told you what?"  
  
"…That you well like…."  
  
"NO I DON'T LIKE HIM!!!!"  
  
Yugi stared at Tea in confusion, 'Him who's him? Is there something I don't know…,' Yugi thought.  
  
"Tea…who's HIM?" Yugi asked.  
  
  
  
'Uh oh so Yugi wasn't talking about Kaiba then,' Tea thought.  
  
"Oh nothing theres no HIM I meant THEM..he…he…"  
  
"Oh okay then so you don't like mini apples(oh I forgot what its called but its these tiny apples that looks like cherries)?"  
  
"No…Yes…Oh I don't know"  
  
"Well Serenity told me that you like them cause I have 2 bag fulls of them, do you want any?"  
  
"Sure I guess…"  
  
Tea and Yugi talked for awhile and did things what best friends are suppose to do. Tea stayed there for a couple of hours like 3 or 4. When Tea was going to go home Yugi handed Tea the 2 bags of Mini Apples. Again Tea had to walk home in the windy weather but this time she can't really see where she was going cause her hair was in the way. Tea was just slowly walking and taking her time but there was a shiny black limousine slowly driving next to her.   
  
[!*!]  
  
I know this is short really short but I didn't want you guys to wait for me and stuff soooo here is the 6th chapter and I would understand if you dislike me and stuff now…but please still review 7th chapter would be up next week and I would make sure it would be longer then this. 


	8. Ride?

Yay I have time to type up a new chapter!!!! Well I have so much time on my hands for now cause well I have nothing to do but my math homework but eh I don't wanna do it for some reason. Well anyway thanks for your reviews it really helped me feel better that you guys love the story and stuff. And today I'm in a good mood so yeah. Now on with the story.  
  
Note: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters but I do own the story and I wished that I did own Seto lol  
  
|._*_.|  
  
Tea didn't bother to look over cause IT(yes, it)might be a rapist or a child molester(hehe I have a weird imagination but hey it might happen). Tea just walked a little faster making sure the limousine wasn't following her and it still was. 'Okay why is that limo following me now?!?!?!?!?!?! I'm just walking home not doing anything bad or anything but HEY I might won the lottery or something..wait I'm too young to play the lottery aye I don't know now!' Tea thought as she was walking faster. Even though she didn't looked back and stuff but she stopped walking to see if that limousine was following her and sure was. The limousine window slowly rolled down and inside was Kaiba.  
  
"Do you need a ride?" Kaiba asked coldly.  
  
"No I don't but thank you anyway," Tea answered and rolled her eyes at Kaiba.  
  
"You know I'm just trying to be kind and give you a ride back home on this cold and windy day and perhaps you're cold because I can tell on how your dressing," Kaiba said in a snobby tone.  
  
(Note: Tea shes wearing a skirt)  
  
"Well thanks for your kindness but I don't need a ride home from you," Tea said.  
  
"Suit yourself then," Kaiba said and drove off.  
  
Tea just continue walking and shivering and her teeth was chattering too. About 3 or 4 minutes later Kaiba's limousine drove back over to Tea and she stopped walking. Once again the window rolled down, But this time Mokuba was talking to Tea.  
  
"Hey Tea!!!!" Mokuba said in a cheerful voice.  
  
"Hey Mokuba!!!!" Tea replied.  
  
"Do you want a ride home? Its cold and windy outside I don't want my friend to get sick," Mokuba asked sweetly.  
  
"Awwww thanks Mokuba but that's okay"  
  
"But its cold aren't you cold?"  
  
"No I'm not cold"  
  
"Why are you lying to me Tea?"  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Yes you are"  
  
"Noooo"  
  
"If you're not cold then why are your legs shaking?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"So you are cold aren't you?"  
  
"Yes Mokuba I'm cold!"  
  
"Do you want a ride home still?"  
  
"No that's okay."  
  
"Pretty please?!?!?!?! I want you to have a ride home with me!!!"  
  
"No thanks okay Mokuba its nice of you but I can't."  
  
Mokuba's begging went on for minutes and finally Tea gave in.  
  
"Find then I would," Tea said and got into the limousine.  
  
Inside the limousine it was soooo warn and cozy and the seats where soft and comfy. Tea sat next to Mokuba and little Mokuba stared up at Tea with a smile.  
  
"Wanna come over to my house?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"No that's okay," Tea replied.  
  
"Pretty please Tea its going to be fun, Seto won't mind," Mokuba said.  
  
Tea looked at Kaiba and looked back at Mokuba.  
  
"No its okay Mokuba," Tea said in a unsure tone.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I have things to do at home."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"I don't know why."  
  
"Just stop asking questions Mokuba and just leave her alone!" Seto said to Mokuba.  
  
"Why big brother? Why?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Cause she doesn't want to come over to our house and that's her final answer!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Mokuba just kept on asking why and Kaiba just gave Mokuba stupid answers.  
  
"Oh So you're saying Tea has stuff to do at home and she can't stay at our place?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Yes," Kaiba said.  
  
"But Tea can you please stay at my house?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Mokuba asked.  
  
"I don't know but maybe some other time okay?" Tea said.  
  
"Okie doke!" Mokuba said happily.  
  
The limousine dropped Tea off and she went inside her apartment.  
  
"Hey Bubbles!!!" Tea greeted her kitten and pat the kitty on the head.  
  
Tea went into her room and sat on her bed thinking of useless things.  
  
"Aye I should have went over to Kaiba's place cause I never been inside there before and stuff..." Tea said to herself.  
  
"Meow?" Bubbles said and tiled her head.  
  
"Sorry bubbles I don't know kitty language," Tea said and laughed. "Well lets see Kitty I like Kaiba you know and I'm scared to let him know my feelings and stuff, Understand?"  
  
"Meow!" Bubbles said in a tone that seem like if she knew what Tea was talking about.  
  
Well later on the day Tea just sat home doing nothing but watched TV and stuff like that, just being lazy.  
  
|._*_.|  
  
End of chapter hope you guys liked it and please Review!!!!! Next chapter would come out really soon.maybe I don't know probably next week or so. 


	9. Lazy Tea

YaY!! Two weeks off but sadly I might not exactly add more chapters..need some time off and chill you know? Well anyway I hope all of you people(hey I dunno who exactly read this story)have a great Christmas and a happy new year  
  
Note: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters but I do own this story v.v ...how many times do I have to repeat this? Oh and I don't own Finding Nemo or Dory ^.^  
  
~*~  
  
Tea was just laying back and being a couch potato. She was watching TV and eating chips and other junk food she didn't even bother to look at the time. While she was busy laying around doing nothing her cat was in her room scratching on the walls and bed sheets and other stuff that's in Tea's room. Tea didn't notice anything yet but after a few minutes later her cat came running in. Tea just looked at the cat like if its some other creature from some other planet.  
  
"Something wrong?" Tea asked the cat.  
  
"Meow.." The cat purred and licked it paws.  
  
Tea just turned back to the TV and continued to shove hand fulls of chips into her mouth. Hours past and Tea was still watching TV but this time she wasn't eating anything but she was watching a movie, "Finding Nemo" Tea was actually watching the movie her eyes were like glued to the screen.  
  
::In The Movie::  
  
Dory was looking at the tiny jellyfish.  
  
Dory: Awwwww Hi there little fella. I'm gonna name you squishy and you'll be mine you'll be my little squishy  
  
::Back to Tea::  
  
Tea was going to laugh but she instead tried to hold in her laughter. 'Mustn't laugh..can't laugh its not funny.I'm mature and mature people don't laugh at these little kiddy things,' Tea thought to herself. "DING DONG DING DONG!!!!!!!!!!!!" the door bell sound went throughout the whole apartment(she lives in an apartment.. I think aww I forgot it mite have been Joey or something but it was one of dem who lived in an apartment I remembered seeing an episode like I dunno 148 or something.) 'Who's at my door step in this kind of day?!?!?!?!' Tea thought while she was running to the door. She opened the door and outside there was a girl in a cute girl scout uniform.  
  
"Hello my name is Junie and I'm selling Girl Scout cookies to raise money for the needy, Maim would you like to buy some?" The young girl asked kindly.  
  
"How much are the cookies?" Tea asked.  
  
"There 5 dollars a box maim"  
  
"5 BUCKS?!?!?!!?!"  
  
"Is that a problem?"  
  
"No but thanks for the offer anyway but do you have a free sample?"  
  
"I'm sorry but we don't have any."  
  
"Well thanks but I'm sorry I don't have any money on me today."  
  
"Thank You anyway!!" The young girl said and walked off in the windy weather.  
  
'Five bucks for a box of cookies that's a rip off who would be crazy enough to buy those cookies?! They might already expired or something,' Tea thought in her head and walked back to the TV and sat down and continued to watch the movie. About 20 minutes or so the movie ended(eh I'm not sure how long v.v)and she turn on to some channel and watched it but it was pretty boring. "RINGGGGGGGG!!!!!" The phone rang.  
  
Tea walked over to the phone and stared at it for a couple of seconds and answered it.  
  
"Hello?" Tea answered.  
  
"Hello." said whoever was on the other line.  
  
"Who's this?" She asked.  
  
"Its none of your concern" said the person on the other line.  
  
The voice on the other like sounded cold and non hearted like.  
  
"Who is this? You don't even know me and you called what do you want?!?!?!" Tea yelled into the receiver.  
  
"Well I do know you and I want you.," The voice said and hung up.  
  
Tea placed the phone down and hold her cheeks.  
  
"Could it be who I think it is? Naw it can't be" She said to herself and went back to watching TV.  
  
~*~  
  
Okay I'm sorry I haven't updated for awhile but forgive me I've been well tried and stuff but hey at least I did update well anyway thanks all I have to say ^.^ cause now I have to go update on my other stories . 


	10. 9th Chappie

Oh looky ::pokes to the number of reviews:: I want more!!! JK lol but hey I past my goal of number of reviews(50)well my new goal is to have 90 or 80 ^.^  
  
Note: Yes I do own this Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic ^.^ but sadly I don't own the show but I will own it soon.really soon.::glares at Kazuki Takahashi::  
  
~*~  
  
After Tea was busy brainwashing herself with the TV she went into her room and saw a big huge mess. She looked around the room looking at the scratched up walls and curtains, and there were pieces of glass everywhere. Tea's eyes were big as can be actually they were big like the size of three moons (wow that's big). While Tea was staring at the mess Bubbles walked in, but Bubbles stopped walking when Tea's head turn and glared at Bubbles.  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!!" Tea yelled at Bubbles. "Look at the big mess you made!!!"  
  
Bubbles just jumped when Tea was yelling at her. The kitten didn't know what cause her owner to get so piss, the kitten didn't even know who her owner was. All Bubbles knew was well nothing actually.  
  
"Now be a good kitty and clean up this mess!" Tea said.  
  
The kitten just stared at Tea for awhile and walked out of the room.  
  
"HEY GET BACK HERE!!!!" Tea yelled.  
  
Once again Tea just stared at the mess and sigh, 'Why did I want to keep this cat in the first place?! Now I think that dogs behave better then this,' Tea thought while she was picking up the small pieces of small with her hands(she's wearing gloves). Two hours later she was finally done cleaning up the mess but the walls were scratched up though.  
  
"Note to self never ever have cats as pets again," Tea told herself. "And I need to buy some new wallpaper to over up these scratches."  
  
Tea jumped onto her bed and closed her eyes. 'Who called me awhile ago? It can't be Kaiba can it?' She thought to herself. She continued to close her eyes trying to figure out who called her. It could've been Kaiba or one of her friends but really Tea didn't know who actually called her. Tea was drifting off to sleep but the phone rang. She answered it.  
  
"Hello?" Tea questioned.  
  
"Hey its me Serenity!" Serenity said with delight.  
  
"Oh hey."  
  
"So what did you do today? Anything fun?"  
  
"No I didn't really do anything today besides being a couch potato."  
  
"Oh well Joey is really good with that."  
  
"Yeah I can tell"  
  
"Did anyone call you?"  
  
"Yeah but I don't know who it is though."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Someone was on the other line. You can here them laughing.  
  
"Did you head that?" Tea asked confused.  
  
"Yeah.," Serenity said.  
  
"No one is on the other line at my house cause well no one is at my house besides me."  
  
"I think I know who it is, hold on."  
  
Serenity placed the phone down on the table and ran into Joey's room.  
  
"JOEY!!!!!! WHY ARE YOU LISTENING TO MY CONVERSATION?!?!?" Serenity yelled at her brother.  
  
"Well I'm just listening' to your conversation cause well I want to," Joey said.  
  
"Well stop it unless you actually know who called Tea!"  
  
"Guess what I do."  
  
"Then who is it?"  
  
"ME."  
  
"Sure whatever."  
  
Serenity walked back to the phone.  
  
"Hehe sorry to keep you waiting," Serenity said.  
  
"Oh that's okay," Tea replied.  
  
"Well Joey said he knows who called you."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Well he told me he was the one who called you but I doubt that he could remember your phone number or even has it."  
  
"WELL I DID CALL HER SO THERE!" Joey yelled into the receiver.  
  
"Joey stop!" Serenity said.  
  
"Where you the one who called and made that fake cold hearted voice?" Tea asked him.  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!!" Tea yelled at him.  
  
"Geez my bad I didn't know you would get this angry cause of a phone call," Joey said.  
  
"Well I did so there," Tea replied and rolled her eyes.  
  
"JOEY JUST HANG UP NOW!!!!" Serenity yelled once again.  
  
"Okay okay damn, well Bye!" Joey said and hung up.  
  
"Who did you thought was calling you in the first place Tea?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Well you see I thought it was well uhhhh you know Kaiba."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Well cause the voice on the other line sounded so much like Kaiba's even though I never heard his voice over the phone."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wanna call Kaiba?" Serenity asked cheerfully.  
  
"You have his number?"  
  
"Well yeah."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Phone book dur!"  
  
"I never knew his name was in the phone book."  
  
"Well now you do, so do you want to call Kaiba or what? Cause we can do a three way."  
  
"Sure I guess.."  
  
~*~  
  
Okay done with chapter eight. Hehehe you must wait till they call Kaiba!! Well anyway I would update soon I hope so I don't have to keep you guys waiting but keep Reviewing or Review more!!! Lol 


	11. Author's Note 2

Oh my god I am so sorry that I haven't been updating! . I've been busy lately cause well I'm trying to improve in my schooling and stuff and its taking me forever but I would try to update soon! It would also help if you guys could give me some ideas for the fanfic too.  
Lots Of Love,  
Lynn 


	12. Chapter 10

No I'm not dead!!! Now I'm back to updating and this is my first time updating in 2004 on fanfiction [dot] net ^.^ its been a long time hasn't it? I just needed a few weeks or months to rest and be happy and think of ideas!!! And my schooling is now officially(erm not sure though)better and no need to study more but around May its back with the books. But anyway...where am I in the story now? Hehe...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YGO or the characters or anything...but I own this story  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serenity was quite happy that Tea wanted to call Seto but there was a little problem actually a big problem, she couldn't find the number. She was looking for the number in the phone book she had on her desk but it seem like if there were no one with the last name Kaiba in it.  
  
"Erm Tea theres a problem...it seems like this name isn't in the book," Serenity said but still trying to look for it.  
  
"Oh that's alright I don't really need to talk to him anyway cause theres plenty of times I can talk to him like coming in late to school and accidently run into him or screw up something," Tea said and sighed with relief.  
  
"NO I do remember the first 3 digits of the number okay? So I only have to dial random numbers for the last 4 but it might take awhile for me to get the number right," Serenity said with a little giggle.  
  
"Wait...how would you know the first 3 digits if it seems like you don't even know the number," Tea asked.  
  
"Well I don't know the first 3 digits," Serenity laughed.  
  
"......Well I guess you can't find his number so we can't call," Tea said.  
  
"Hey! You're not going to get away with this cause its not simple and I know the right person who could get us his number," Serenity said and let out a evil laugh.  
  
Tea on the other hand was making a with expression to Serenity's evil laugh cause it seems like if she never thought that would ever come from her.  
  
"And who would that be?" Tea asked.  
  
"You'll see but first meet me at Ryou's house," Serenity said.  
  
"So its Ryou?" Tea asked in a stupid way.  
  
"Well yeah..don't you remember his elective class is to work in the attendance room marking who's absent and who's here on the computer so like the computer shows the phone number and the addresses of that person," Serenity said.  
  
"But erm Kaiba is never absent..." Tea said kinda drifting off.  
  
"Do you always have to criticize my ideas?!?!" Serenity yelled in the phone.  
  
"..........But I have a point here."  
  
"So I have one too."  
  
"But I'm right!"  
  
"So am I!"  
  
"But..but...HES NEVER ABSENT!!!"  
  
"And how would you know that huh? oooooh STALKER!!!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?! I'M NOT STALKING HIM!!!"  
  
"The how come you know he's never absent? I mean he could've been absent when your absent too you know..."  
  
"I highly doubt it."  
  
"Oh shut up just meet me at Ryou's house"  
  
"No...can't you just go and ask him for the number?"  
  
Serenity gave the "OMG-How-Stupid-Are-You?" look and gave a sigh.  
  
"Maybe because I need someone to come along me with and he doesn't have the computer thing from school with him at house...and he has the keys to the school cause the people there trust him if he needs to adjust something. And if he doesn't give us the number you probably could convince him to.."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't want to call Kaiba anyway."  
  
"Then how come you said sure in the first place?!"  
  
"Because I was...ugh..high?"  
  
"...What pills or drugs have you been talking?"  
  
"It was a figure of speech!"  
  
"Sure it was..."  
  
"................"  
  
"Just meet me there!!!"  
  
"Okay okay damn.."  
  
Serenity hang up while Tea was a bit worried. 'But I don't want to go...and why would I want to talk to Kaiba anyway? I might like him but it doesn't mean I want to actually call him and start a conversation with him,' Tea thought. Tea got ready and start walking towards Ryou's house or shall we call it an apartment. When Tea got there she waited on the bottom floor for Serenity.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay I stopped why? Because I'm being lazy and stuff I would update more now why? Because I'm bored these days and well I feel like its not fair for me to enjoy life while people are waiting for me to update hehe sooo yeah. Thank for the people who reviewed and who were waiting for me to update and not sending me e-mails and bugging me to death to update(no one did this by the way) 


	13. Phone Calls

YaY!! Finally I'm updating hehe. I thought that before I leave for my early vacation I should update cause I would be gone for 3 months or so. Yep...its been quit awhile that I haven't been updating ^.^ hehe sorry I've been working hard on school work(no not really be I'm improving)well I hope that my writing improves cause my poetry have! Now on to the fanfic.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did I won't be writing fanfics or anything that's related to this. I sure do own this fanfic!  
  
Note: No flames please! Don't like it than don't read it, cause no one needs to read your complaints  
  
[-------------------------Blue Eyes-------------------------]  
  
Tea waited for Serenity, for some reason Miss Wheeler haven't showed up yet. 'where is she?!?! This is her idea and she haven't showed up yet!...sometimes I really think I need to get new friends...or even a new hobby,' Tea thought. Tea look left and right and haven't seen Serenity showing up yet. 'She better not have ditched me...cause I don't want to do this stupid thing alone and get in trouble later on.' Waiting isn't a great thing for Tea when she's in a nervous wreck. 15 minutes past....she still haven't shown up yet. Another few minutes past and she still haven't shown up yet. 'WHERE IS SHE?!?!?!'  
  
Tea couldn't wait anymore so she had to take things in her own hands. She took the elevator to Ryou's apartment. Up it went, up high...really high. The elevator door opened and she walked out the room 68(lets just say he lives in those big apartments with lots of rooms and that's really up high). Tea rang the door bell. No answer. She rang it again. Still no answer. She rang constantly. Still no answer. 'Today isn't my day at all,' she said to herself. She went back down to the first floor.  
  
Once again Miss I Have No Patient continued to wait for anyone even a stranger. Time went buy the sun was setting still no one showed up. She sat down on the curb and stared down onto the dirty ground. Without her knowledge someone was walking over to her standing right behind her. Guess who finally showed up? Serenity. But Tea didn't noticed too busy starring. Serenity took still behind Tea bending down and "BOO!!!" Serenity screamed, and Tea jumped.  
  
Tea stood up and turned to Serenity. "Where were you?!?!" Tea asked but in her voice you can tell she was angry really angry.  
  
Serenity gave Tea a look an innocent look. "You see I was walking over and like I saw a bum and I felt really really really really sorry for him, so I thought for making me feel better I took him out to eat, and I totally forgot about our plans and time went by fast, a little too fast if you ask me, and then I walk the bum home and-"Serenity got cut off.  
"I'm not going to fall for that! No bum would actually walk with you going to some restaurant and eat! Why? Cause he would know he would get kicked out from the restaurant! And walking the bum home? That's the stupidest thing I ever heard! Anyway if I bum did went with you it's a perverted bum!! Tell just tell me the truth," Tea said.  
  
"Okay okay there was no bum. I was walking over to Ryou's place but then I thought hey why can't I just walk into the school myself and break in and get the number myself cause I knew you wouldn't have done anything if you did came along."  
  
"YOU ARE SO STUPID!!!!! Did you forget that Mr. Albino here has the keys to the damn school?!"  
  
"Hey! That wasn't very nice calling him that. But anyway no I didn't forgot he had the keys. I just wanted to make things faster."  
  
"Oh yes faster and get your ass expelled!"  
  
"But Ryou wasn't even home...."  
  
"Than...why the hell did you tell me to come over here in the first place?!?!?"  
  
"So it can keep you busy and not freaking out."  
  
Serenity smiled, Tea glared.  
  
"I AM NOT FREAKING OUT ANYMORE!!!!" Tea screamed.  
  
"Fine...lets just go back to your place and call Mr. CEO" Serenity said.  
  
"Why my place?"  
  
"Well I don't want my brother to know that I'm calling this enemy"  
  
".....fine!"  
  
Both girls were walking to Tea's apartment. Not even looking at each other, not even talking. Tea was busy trying to think why she even listened to a girl whos 3 or 4 years younger than her, and Serenity was busy thinking of ways for asking for Seto on the phone. The reached home, walked inside. Serenity took the couch and grab the phone.  
  
"Lets call him!" She said and giggled madly.  
  
"......now?" Tea asked nervously.  
  
"Well yeah, go get the other phone and listen or something."  
  
Tea ran to her room getting the phone and ran back to the living room and sat next to Serenity.  
  
"Great, now you want to dial or me?" Serenity asked.  
  
"What kind of question is that?!?!" Tea replied.  
  
"Fine than you dial if you insist," Serenity said.  
  
"No! you dial!" Tea said.  
  
"That's what the thought,"  
  
Serenity took the phone and slowly dialing the number.  
  
"Can you hurry up?" Tea asked.  
  
"Hehe no."  
  
Serenity continued dialing the number slowly. She barely even dialed in 4 numbers when she got to all 7 numbers its been 2 minutes already. The phone rang. Tea held the other phone to her ear tightly. Ring! Ring! Ring! A lady answered.  
  
"Hello?" asked Seto's sectary.  
  
"Hello can I speak to Kaiba please?" Serenity asked.  
  
"May I ask whos this?"  
  
"Erm I'm someone...who wants to talk to Kaiba."  
  
"Yes I can tell that. Are you making an appointment to meet Mr. Kaiba or what?"  
  
"Like I said...I want to talk to Kaiba..no appointment or any crap like that."  
  
"I'm sorry Miss I can't just let you talk to him."  
  
"uh....I'm his...friend?"  
  
"Friend? Since when did Mr. Kaiba have any friends?"  
  
".....Why do you always have to ask so many questions? I called to talk to him and all you do is questioning me! Isn't that so simple?!?!?"  
  
"No its not simple."  
  
"Just let me talk to him!"  
  
"...Hold on."  
  
The sectary went to the intercom. "Mr. Kaiba there's a phone call waiting for you, would you like to receive it?"  
  
"Who is it?' Kaiba asked.  
  
"The person won't tell me who SHE is but SHE said that SHES a friend of yours"  
  
"A friend eh?" Kaiba said and smirked.  
  
"Yes sir, a friend"  
  
"Let me talk."  
  
The sectary press a buttom on the intercom.(eh I dunno how these things are worked so don't blme me ^.^ I'm just a young girl who dunno these things...in life...never used one..hehe)  
  
"Hello?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"HEY GUESS WHO I AM!!!" Serenity yelled into the phone.  
  
Kaiba glared at the phone....'WTF?....,' He thought.  
  
"Are you wasting my time or is it you're some pathetic fool who has no life that wants to bug others that has a life?" Kaiba asked coldly.  
  
"Erm....you can say that."  
  
"Whos this?"  
  
"Guess..."  
  
"I'm not going to play any games tell me who you are!"  
  
"Like I said guess..."  
  
"........."  
  
"Is it too hard for you?"  
  
"No actually I don't really care who you are."  
  
"Okay I don't really care what you think, BUT I know who likes you!"  
  
Tea whom is on the other line was gasping and giving looks at Serenity that seems like she wants to kill her. Serenity smiled at Tea and ran to the Bathroom and locked herself in there.  
  
"What?'  
  
"I know who likes you."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"....its....."  
  
"Tell me"  
  
"I never knew a person like you would care."  
  
"I don't"  
  
"Than why do you want to know?"  
  
"I just want to"  
  
"Guess..."  
  
"Like I said before I don't want to play any silly games with you."  
  
"TEA!"  
  
"............................................................"  
  
"Yep you heard me right...TEA!!!!"  
  
"NO I DON'T LIKE HIM!!!" Tea screamed into the phone.  
  
"....................................................................." Serenity and Kaiba...no comment.  
  
'She killed it...she really killed it big time' Serenity thought.  
  
'Miss Friendship Girl likes me?...really disturbing' Kaiba thought.  
  
".....I shouldn't have said that huh?" Tea asked. It seem like if shes more confident now.  
  
"No you shouldn't," Kaiba said.  
  
"o.O....." Tea and Serenity.  
  
"erm......IMMA LEAVE YOU TWO ALONE!" Serenity said and hung up.  
  
Serenity put the phone on the bathroom counter and look at herself on the mirror. "I am sooo smart!" she said to herself and smiled.  
  
[Back to Tea and Kaiba]  
  
"uh.....Bye!" Tea hung up the phone.  
  
Seto(eh I dunno....I call Seto...Kaiba..eh whats the difference lol) look at the phone confused. "What was that all about?" He asked himself, but went back to his work. Typing on his laptop...click click click click.  
  
[Back at Tea's house]  
  
Tea threw down the phone and ran to the bathroom door and banging on it crazily. "OPEN UP!!!!" Tea yelled. "YOU BETTER OPEN THE DOOR!!!! WHY? WELL...YOU GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!!!"  
  
Serenity jump onto the counter and sat on it. "Nope...I don't have to explain it now that Kaiba knows you have some feelings for him and he doesn't care so why are you so worried now." Serenity said.  
  
"I am not worrying!!!.....its just not nice that you left me on the phone by myself with some rich...CEO...."  
  
"Nice or not oh well...just leave me alone so I can do my busniess," Serenity said and playing with her hair.  
  
Tea walked away from the door and sat down on her bed. 'Why does this have to happen to me?!?! I wonder what happened to my parents...they should be home by now' Tea thought. Serenity walked out the bathroom 5 minutes later and slowly walking out the door and run home and get away from Tea before she burst. "Where are you going now?!?!" Tea asked.  
  
"Home..." Serenity replied.  
  
"Now you go home...fine than just leave I need some time alone anyway."  
  
"Okay bye."  
  
Serenity opened the door and left walking home. Tea sat on her bed wondering what happened to her parents(really what happened to them?). "Its been days that they haven't been home yet. I hope they didn't leave the country again for some business trip and not tell me" Tea said to herself. She got up and walked out. "I need some fresh air"  
  
She walked to a nearby park sitting down on a bench by a water fountain under a tree with some rose bushes by. Sitting there hearing the water dripping down slowly made her felt calm. Tea closed her eyes, feeling the cold breeze flowing by. It was getting dark the sun disappeared into the sky and the round bright moon came back once again with its little children by its side(children = stars). Tea felt calm, everything from today seem like if it drowned in the water fountain near her, like if she forgot everything that had happen to today. But to ruin a peaceful moment her cell rang.  
  
"Hello?" Tea said.  
  
"Hello this is the Domino Police Department, is this Tea Gardner?" Some Police officer asked.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"I would like to inform in with some information but would be please come to the Domino Hospital first?"  
  
"Uh sure..."  
  
"Do you have transportation?"  
  
"No.."  
  
"Please stay there and I come and get you."  
  
"Okay Sir."  
  
Click. Tea was confused why would a police officer call her? And wants to inform her with some information? What happened? Whats going on? All these questions were going through her head. Most of all how did they get her number? Was it even a real police officer? Tea wasn't sure at all but if it was a real police officer than how did they know where she was? Life is so confusing now, too many devices that can track people down. Tea sat down on the bench once again...hoping something didn't happened to her friends or parents or anyone at all. She waited.  
  
The police officer arrived and walked over to Tea and she looked up at him.  
  
"Would you please follow me."  
  
She said nothing but only followed the police officer(erm lets call him Hiruki). Hiruki opened the door the to car and Tea got in and he droved her to the hospital. When they go there he told her to follow him once again she did what was told. Once they went into some room there were some doctors and nurses.  
  
"I got some news for you that I don't know how you would react to this," Hiruki said.  
  
"Okay." She replied.  
  
"Well there was an accident your parents were hurt but critically. The doctors and nurses tried to help them and they did a good job, your parents lived, but your parents told us not to let you know I don't know why."  
  
"............."  
  
"I don't really expect you to say anything but I have other news also. The past few days we did surgeries and your parents and it helped a little bit with their health condition. But it seem that today they didn't make it. I am sorry. No one your age should have this happen to them."  
  
"................." Tea couldn't say anything. She thought today was bad enough but finding out your parents were hurt this whole time while they were gone not telling you at all its even more painful.  
  
"I am sorry I've done everything I could," The doctor said.  
  
Tea looked at the doctor holding back her tears. "You shouldn't be sorry...it wasn't your fault but you tried to saved them, Thank You" Tea said.  
  
"Now that your parents are gone we are trying to find any relatives that you can lived with but it seems like if there aren't any. We can't let you lived at your apartment alone. I would really want to stay at the police station for a nigh or so until we find a place for you to stay," Hiruki said.  
  
Tea couldn't take it anymore. She let out all the tears.  
  
[-------------------------Blue Eyes-------------------------]  
  
wooo the longest chapter I ever typed! Hehe lol its well the longest chapter in this story. The last part where Tea finds our her parents died was kinda weird okay? I just thought I should put where was her parents this whole time and stuff cause I got an idea! ^.^ how this love story can turn out to be. I would think about this more now and that summer is coming expect more chapters to come soon! Please Review!!! ^.^ 


	14. Chapter 12

Okay I'm updating once again cause I'm bored and my vacation sucks! I would probably go back to my sweet home 2 weeks early and I would ruin my whole vacation but eh I don't care I rather be with my family than with people who hate me -.-  
  
Anyway Thanks for the reviews!!! . sooooo happy 3 reviews always from 100.  
  
Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say this?! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! And probably never will.  
  
[----------------------------------Blue Eyes-------------------------------- -----]  
  
People around Tea felt awful. A girl her age shouldn't have an accident like this. Tea walked out the room and stood in the hallway. 'I can't believe this is happening to me! Why me?!' Tea thought. She walked outside the hospital. Tea didn't want to stay in this foster family or in some police station with perverted men. Tea walked around the city without a clue where she was going. It didn't matter where she was going all she wanted now is to be far away from this world.  
  
You're gone.  
Far away from my reach.  
You're officially gone,  
To another world.  
Not only its for the best,  
But I can't believe that,  
You're gone.  
  
Tea didn't want anyone to know where she was. She didn't want anyone to track her down again. Now all she wants is to be left alone. Tea took out her cell phone held it tightly and threw it on the ground. It shattered into pieces. 'Now no one can figure out where I am,' She said to herself. She left the pieces there and walked away.  
  
I never got to say,  
Good Bye.  
I never got to embrace you.  
I never thought,  
This would happen,  
To a great person like you.  
Most of all,  
I never got to say.  
I Love You.  
  
A tear slid down Tea's cheek once again.  
  
::-:: At Kaiba's Office ::-::  
  
Mr. CEO of Kaiba Corp. was typing away on his laptop. Figures. Click Click Click doesn't the clicking sound of typing on the keyboard annoying anyone? Don't you ever wonder what hes typing...or the websites hes checking out? Anyway, Kaiba sat there up straight typing. Hes typing up an e-mail -.- to some other multi-millionaire company, Lynn's Corp [ hehe hey its my story I think my name should pop up in this story don't worry its just some corp. Kaiba's writing to, to make an offer.]  
  
'What a stupid day. The mutt's sister called and Ms. Friendship girl called, and she likes me. Really I need to get some air or was I hearing things on the stupid phone once again?' Kaiba thought.  
  
Click Click Click. He than click send. Kaiba closed his laptop and walked out of his office.  
  
::-:: Back To Tea ::-::  
  
Walking down the streets of Domino seeing parents with their children just made everything worst for Tea. Now she's missing the great memories she had with her parents when she was young, walking down the streets with her parents holding hands laughing and enjoying everything around them. She watched the parents and their children and looking back to her memories with her own parents when she was a little girl. 'Why did I have to grow up so fast? Why did I have to spend more time with my friends than my family? I never expected this day would ever come, it came too soon,' Tea thought.  
  
'I don't know where to go now. I can't go back home, I don't even want to stay at some police station...' Tea thought while she was walking. 'All my belongings are at home but like I said I can't go back cause I don't even know where I'm going.' She continued walking down the long streets which seems like if it goes on for eternity.  
  
::-:: Back To Kaiba ::-::  
  
Kaiba was walking into his Limo with his younger brother. Mokuba was happy really happy knowing that it's the time of week, SHOPPING FOR TOYS!!! The limo drove down to the biggest toy store in Domino City, which was located downtown. When the Limo stopped, Mokuba rushed out without waiting for the butler to open the door. 'I swear I should stop doing this,' Kaiba thought as he was walking into the store.  
  
Mokuba was grabbing almost everything off the selves besides the Barbie dolls. "I WANT THIS AND THIS AND THIS OOOOOH AND THIS TOO!!!" Mokuba yelled.  
  
When both Kaiba's went and paid for their things, Seto didn't get anything, there was at least 39 bags full of stuff. They walked outside and saw Tea standing outside looking through the window. Mokuba threw the things inside the window and ran over to Tea.  
  
"Whats wrong Tea? You look sad," Mokuba asked Tea while Seto stood by the limo door and stared at Tea in disgust.  
  
"Its personal Mokuba," Tea said but was still looking inside the window.  
  
"Oh, are you okay?"  
  
"No not really."  
  
"Why are you looking through the window? Is there something in there that you want?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Please tell me whats wrong I can help!" Mokuba said and smiled.  
  
"You would be the first to know besides the police people, my parents died.'  
  
Mokuba stood there shock. He never thought something like this could happen to her. Tea just continued to look through the window with confusion in her eyes. Now she was more confused more than ever about life, not knowing how her life was going to turn out to be without her parents.  
  
"I'm sorry....." Mokuba said.  
  
"You shouldn't be sorry it wasn't your fault," Tea said and walked off.  
  
"Wait Tea!" Mokuba yelled.  
  
Tea didn't look back to the young child. She just kept on walking. The skies were darken thunder roared, she still continued walking. Maybe she knew where she was going maybe she didn't but all she wants now is get far away from this place and never look back at it and remember all the memories she had. Tea just wanted to reset her life as if it was easy but you can't forgot everything you had in a place you lived for a very long time.  
  
::-::At the police station::-::  
  
Police officers were trying to find Tea wanting her to come back safely because there was a storm coming a huge one that is. Each person was trying to find where she was trying to track her down but all seemed to failed.  
  
"It seems like we can't find her sir," Said a young police officer.  
  
"Try again!" Hiruki said.  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
Everyone sighed and once again tried to look for Tea. They were doing what they been doing for the past hour or so. They were just retracing themselves going no where. Everyone was frustrated that they can't find her. The cell phone seemed to be disconnected people thought but little did they know what Tea done. Little did they know about Tea.  
  
"Sir it seems like if we aren't going anywhere, we just can't find her."  
  
"Try harder and look somewhere else."  
  
"But where sir?"  
  
"If you were a young teenager and your parents died where would you be?"  
  
"I don't know sir I never had this happened to me before my parents are still alive"  
  
"Just your damn imagination!"  
  
The young police officer walked back to her desk, not wanting to look for some girl whom they can't find. After all people had thoughts that she probably commited suicide. Rain started to pour down, water hitting on the windows. The young police officer sighed.  
  
"Sir the storm has started we can't seem to find her."  
  
"Mikiko do you want me to fire you?"  
  
"No sir"  
  
"Then go look for her!"  
  
"Sir we have doubts that she is still alive! If I was in her place and my parents died I would probably killed myself already!"  
  
"Did I ask you what you think?"  
  
"No sir, but-"  
  
"But you're not her are you?!?! ARE YOU TEA DO YOU KNOW WHO SHE IS HOW SHE REACTS TO THINGS LIKE THIS?!?!"  
  
"Sir please calm down the storm has started she probably has shelter"  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"But I'm going nowhere here"  
  
"Start somewhere else!"  
  
Mikiko walked to her desk and slam her fist. "The storm has started she probably died already or something I'm not letting some girl getting me fired," Mikiko said to herself. She turned to her computer and shut it down and walked out her office.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Hiruki asked her.  
  
"I'm getting things in my own hands I'm getting out there and look for her myself"  
  
"Now I'm proud that I'm seeing you taking things into your own matters."  
  
"Sir you actually believe me? I have a family to raise I'm not going to waste my time and look for some girl whom we can't find."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"The storm started I want to get home safely before theres any accidents and my kids are at home waiting for me."  
  
"Can't your husband look after them?!"  
  
"Just to refresh your memory, I'm a single parent"  
  
Mikiko walked out with her rain coat and got into her car. Hiruki stared at the door. "Ms. Mikiko you don't think you can get away this easily," He said and grinned.  
  
::-::In Kaiba's Limo::-::  
  
In the limo everything was quiet you can hear the rain drops hitting on the windows roughly. Both Kaiba brothers just sat there one was just typing on his laptop once again and the other just stared down to the ground, trying to figure out a way to help his friend, Tea.  
  
"Big brother Tea's parent past away like our parents. Can we please help her out?" Mokuba asked his brother.  
  
"Why should we?" Seto asked Mokuba but still kept his eyes on the laptop screen.  
  
"She seems sad and confused, It looks like if she doesn't know where to go"  
  
"Well she can find a place to go."  
  
"Big brother! Can't you see its raining out?! She was just wearing a shirt and a skirt! She has no rain coat or anything."  
  
"Well that's her problem."  
  
"........................................................"  
  
"Mokuba its not our problem its her business she can find a solution to her problem."  
  
"........................................................................"  
  
Mokuba sat there thinking trying to find something to say. He thought hard trying to find something he can probably use to blackmail his older brother. 'Think think think there has to be something out there that Seto has for Tea, he did say something about him liking her a little wee bit but did he?' Mokuba thought.  
  
"Big brother didn't you once said you liked her...?" Mokuba asked.  
  
Seto stared at Mokuba as if he was crazy. Seto burst into laughter.  
  
[----------------------------------Blue Eyes----------------------------]  
  
please review I don't really have anything to say right now. 


	15. Chapter 13

**_Finally I'm going to update . I've been a lazy ass for a couple of weeks and mostly I just received my 2nd semester report card and I'm so happy I improve on my math skills . so I'm pretty much on vacation now but I'm tutoring my little cousin teaching him how to read and write hes only 4 years old. v.v such a pain in the ass, teach him something he won't remember it.  
  
Anyway I kinda forgot how this fanfic was going to turn out to be so I'm going to try to hook up Tea and Seto up in this chapter so don't yell at me if they don't end up with each other at the end of this chapter._**  
  
**Disclaimer: Go back to the other chapter or any chapters so damn tired of writing this**.

**Chapter 13**

"Why would I like some friendship girl who has no chance of being with me, anyway Mokuba do you actually think I have time for a girl like Gardner?" Seto replied.  
  
"Big brother can't you give her a chance? She has no where to go and her life is shattered into pieces can she just stay at her place until she gets back onto her feet?" Mokuba asked once again.  
  
"No."  
  
"But big brother she has no where to go at all!"  
  
"Like I said awhile ago that's her problem let her solve it on her own"  
  
"How can she solve anything without any help from anyone"  
  
"Mokuba why do you care anyway? Its none of her business why she's out there walking the streets"  
  
"Maybe because she's my friend"  
  
friend...  
  
Mokuba turned away from Seto and looked out the window. "You wouldn't ever understand Seto you don't consider anyone to be your friend I bet you that you don't even know what friendship is...." Mokuba said.  
  
Seto glanced at Mokuba instead of seeing his little brother's cheery face all he saw was his back.  
  
Water drops fell onto Tea it hit her harder than if someone actually hit her. This raindrop was not any other raindrop to Tea. Those were the tears from her parents they didn't want to leave her, she didn't want to leave them.  
  
**_All I want is change.   
Excitement something new.   
Everyday the same.   
I long to get away.   
Take me to a place That I never been.   
Where I can escape and paradise begins._**  
  
She stopped walking and looked up into the sky, 'I miss you, I miss you dearly.' Tea look a seat onto the curb. The streets were deserted. She closed her eyes once again hoping that this was only a dream.  
  
**_I closed my eyes.   
And everything's all right.   
All that I need Is only in my dreams.   
All I do is daydream. Hoping, Wishing, Waiting.   
Waiting for my life to change.   
Everything is fading.   
Give Me, Save Me, Take Me.   
Take me to my fantasy.  
_**  
As she sat there someone was walking towards her. Someone put am umbrella over her. She turned around all she saw was the person's legs. She didn't want to look up at him, she knew it was a him, those shoes looked familiar. Tea covered her face with her wet hands. Kaiba bend down and sat next to her.  
  
"I know how you feel," He said.  
  
Tea slowly remove her hands away from her face, but she didn't want to look at him. Kaiba reach out his hand and place on it on her shoulders. She turned around and looked at him, straight at him.  
  
"You do?," She asked.  
  
Kaiba nodded. Tea tried to smile but she couldn't.  
  
"My parents are gone also,"  
  
Kaiba let go of her shoulders and looked down at his feet.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
**_ Okay its short but I'm SORRY!! You dunno how long this was on my comp. You dunno how many times I changed it. At first I got it but then I didn't save it..and my comp was being reinstalled so I lost everything...but I e-mailed it to myself but then when I started to type it my ideas kinda went no where so I redid it again. So now I'm getting pissed so imma just going to put this up and work on this some other time and think about how I can improve it and stuff. If you go any ideas feel free to share_**


End file.
